Mi Secreto
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: Bella vivió la tragedia del Circo de los Hermanos Benzini; de hecho fue la causante de ésta ¿Qué lleva a una mujer provocar tal catástrofe? Para ella habían dos: Jacob Jankowski y los celos. Todos Humanos y, posteriormente, vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos previos:**

*La trama y los personajes de _**Crepúsculo**_ son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

*La trama y los personajes de _**Agua para Elefantes**_ son propiedad de Sara Gruen

-Solo la trama de esta historia me pertenece y fue inspirada al escuchar fragmentos de la canción _**Hurt**_ de Christina Aguilera.

este es un final diferente al de la película. si no la han visto tienen dos opciones: 1ª verla y luego leer este fic o 2ª abstenerse de leerla y tirarme un tomatazo vía review

**Mi secreto**

**Cap. 1: Mi secreto**

**A**parentemente, todo estaba en calma en el interior del Circo de los Hermanos Benzini. Se veía tranquilo, pero en realidad solo era la paz antes de la tormenta.

El ambiente parecía ser una amena celebración por el triunfo que estábamos teniendo, pero solo era una fachada para la tragedia.

Y los actores éramos **August, Jacob, Marlena y yo**. Pero, en esta escena, solo August tenía la palabra. Y su palabra era la más horrible declaración de caos para mis oídos. Esta era una situación que no era reciente, si no que venía formándose hacia meses.

**August Rosenbluth** era el mandamás del circo. Pero para mí era más que eso; _era mi hermano._

No éramos hermanos por parte de sangre, él me había recogido cuando mis padres me abandonaron y tomo el lugar como mi familia. Éramos solo él y yo. Pase de ser una huérfana abandonada de 15 años, sin nombre, a la señorita _**Isabella Marie Rosenbluth**_. Ese era mi hogar.

Todo fue tranquilo por años. Cuando cumplí los 16, apareció mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada: **Marlena**. August se enamoró perdidamente de ella y la llevó con nosotros. Jamás había tenido una amiga, así que su presencia me hizo muy feliz. August estaba muy enamorado y decidió casarse con ella. La vida en el circo era apacible y no le tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarse.

Con el tiempo, se convirtió en la estrella principal por un bello lazo que tenía con los caballos.

Se veían felices, pero ambas conocíamos la otra cara de August; tendía a perder la razón cuando bebía y se volvía un hombre violento y, en ocasiones, terminábamos gravemente lastimadas. Marlena había perdido toda alegría por la vida. Y debo admitir que yo también.

Eso cambio, al menos para mí, cuando el tren pasó cerca de Ithaca.

_**Seems like it yesterday when I saw your face**_

Esa noche, August y yo estábamos con sus socios. Ellos bebían y yo les servía la bebida y colocaba música en la victrola. Earl entró en ese momento con otra persona. Me percaté de que era un joven algo mayor que yo, pero muy atractivo. Se veía de buena familia, lo cual me dejó desconcertada.

¿Qué hacía alguien como él en un lugar como este? Resultó ser que buscaba trabajo. Era **Jacob Jankowski** y era un graduado en Ciencias Veterinarias en la Universidad de Cornell. Lo pusieron a prueba y pronto se integró al circo. Fuimos grandes amigos y hablábamos por horas de cualquier cosa.** Estaba enamorada de él.**

Recorrimos casi todo el país presentando nuestro acto. Para mí, este era el mejor lugar del mundo. Era feliz por estar aquí**._ O eso creí._**

_La realidad_ cayó sobre mí una noche en la que fuimos a celebrar el triunfo inicial con** Rosie**, la nueva adquisición del circo, una tierna e inteligente elefanta.

August nos invitó al club a beber y a bailar. Elegí mi mejor vestido para esa noche. Era un vestido azul zafiro hasta mis rodillas con lentejuelas en el ruedo y la cintura era estrecha. Estaba combinado con un abrigo de color crema y mis zapatos favoritos.

Marlena llevaba un vestido rojo y un abrigo blanco. Lleve en mi bolso un libro para escuchar disimuladamente la conversación de Marlena y Jacob mientras August iba por más champaña.

Los escuche un rato y luego, los vi dirigirse a la pista de baile. Estaba celosa al verlos así. August no tardó en volver y no estaba mejor que yo.

Sin decir nada, me dirigí al guardia del lugar y le ofrecí mi collar más valioso con tal de que gritara** "redada". **Se mostró reacio a ayudar en un comienzo pero, al ver la belleza y autenticidad de las perlas, accedió.

Al oír el grito, ellos corrieron como ratas acorraladas y huyeron con la multitud. August regresó al circo pero yo decidí volver a ver qué hacían Marlena y Jacob… vi que ella le besó para luego huir.

Quedé destrozada y decidí volver al circo, donde August estaba borracho y recibí una tunda por no volver con Marlena. Juré vengarme de ellos…

Después de un mes, Jacob fue recibido tradicionalmente en el circo y Marlena planeó una sorpresa junto a Jacob y Rosie.

Yo había hablado con August de lo ocurrido después del club para ese momento. Él estaba tan enfadado que mostro una sonrisita que, por primera vez, me dio muy mala espina. Jamás había mostrado tal sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando echaba del tren a los hombres en el camino.

Cuando llegué, era tarde. Jacob se le había echado al cuello y los hombres lo habían separado de August. Marlena se escabullo por un lado y Jacob fue arrastrado por Walter y los otros. Para cuando fui al vagón, habían huido juntos y estaban en Salem. No pasó mucho para que los hombres la trajeran de vuelta, pero no había rastros de Jacob…

_**¿¡Qué había hecho! **_Lo más probable es que le hubieran dado una paliza o, peor, que él ya estuviera… no quería ni pensarlo… era mi culpa, todo había pasado por celos que yo tenía de una mujer que era mi cuñada.** Celos de verla con un hombre que no era mío.**

En la última función que estuve, hubo un motín por parte de algunos de los trabajadores. Soltaron a las fieras en medio de la función y la gente huyó. Corrí a ver lo que pasaba en la carpa principal, cuando lo vi pasar a mi lado.

**-¡MARLENA!**

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**_

Era Jacob. Venía a rescatarla y August lo golpeó sin piedad. Marlena tomó la vara con la que él solía amaestrar a Rosie y le dio un golpe en el costado. Éste la vio y corrió tras ella para luego tratar de ahorcarla. Rosie le salvo la vida, golpeando a August en la cabeza con una vara de metal. Suspiré aliviada al verla a salvo, pero me estremecí cuando ella gritó

**-¡NO! ¡JACOB, RESISTE!**

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

Estaba muriendo. Earl lo había apuñalado en el pecho. Estábamos lejos de la ciudad y podría ser que no llegáramos a tiempo, pero aun así, lo intentaríamos. Lo vi, pidiéndome que me acercara a él. Caí de rodillas a su lado y tomé su mano, la cual estaba algo fría.

-B-Bella, hay… algo que… siempre… he...Q-querido decirte… - susurró débilmente

-sssssssh…. No digas nada, te pondrás bien, ya… – repliqué

-n-no… si no te digo, nunca podré hacerlo…- me cortó – s-siempre…**. ****Siempre te he amado…**

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

-¿Qué? – esto no podía estar pasando. No después de todo lo que había hecho.

**-eso… desde que empezamos a conversar… he sentido esto por ti…** -susurró cuando uno de los chicos lo subió a una carreta y nosotras subíamos con él

-pero ¿Y Marlena?

-ella es solo una gran amiga para mí – le sonrió, agradecido

-él y yo jamás tuvimos algo, Bells – aclaró ella, confundida – él siempre me conto lo que sentía por ti… August debió haber malinterpretado nuestra amistad con algo más… los otros debieron de meterle ideas en la cabeza… - miró al camino, buscando un hospital – ah, ahí hay un hospital.

Cuando llegamos al hospital de Salem, yo ya no los oía, no había ningún los otros en la historia, YO era la culpable de todo esto. Decidí quedarme en silencio y esperar a ver qué decían los médicos.

A la madrugada, el medico salió. Su rostro era críptico.

-¿alguien viene con el joven Jankowski?

-nosotras – dijimos al mismo tiempo

-lamento decirles que el joven perdió mucha sangre, no tiene más que unas horas de vida.

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**__**  
><strong>__**For everything I just couldn't do**__**  
><strong>__**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

Mi consciencia no me dejó en paz cuando el medico nos dejó entrar a despedirnos. Marlena no pudo emitir palabra, así que solo lo abrazo suavemente y le beso la frente. Al acercarme, él me entregó la medalla que siempre llevaba al cuello; era una imagen de San Francisco de Asís, protector de los animales. Esa medalla era parte de su ética de la carrera que había elegido. Después de eso, falleció. Dejo este mundo sin saber mi secreto**: su amor era correspondido.**

_Vaya problema, ¿eh? Bella actuó guiada por sus emociones y estaba en un error... vean el siguiente capitulo para saber qué fue de ella..._

_se aceptan comentarios, criticas (pero sin ataques, porfis), aportes, etc. _


	2. Otra oportunidad

**Avisos previos:**

*La trama y los personajes de _**Crepúsculo**_son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

*La trama y los personajes de_**Agua para Elefantes **_son propiedad de Sara Gruen

-Solo la trama de esta historia me pertenece y fue inspirada al escuchar fragmentos de la canción _**Hurt**_de Christina Aguilera.

**Mi secreto**

**Cap. 2: Otra oportunidad**

**E**n 1935, mi vida acabó para luego renacer. Fui brutalmente atacada junto a mi amiga en ese entonces; Rosalie Hale, ambas fuimos cruelmente violadas para luego ser abandonadas a punto de morir en la fría calle de la avenida principal de Rochester. Sentí pasos y me aterré, pensando que era nuestro fin. Me atreví a mirar quien se nos acercaba y quede sin aliento antes de desmayarme; era un hombre de cabellos rubios, casi plateados por la luz de la luna, ojos de color casi dorados y tez pálida.

Al despertar, oí una conversación.

-¿entonces, que hacemos? – consulto una mujer

-dejémoslas decidir a ellas, si quieren quedarse, solo ellas lo sabrán. Debemos decirles la verdad de lo que pasó y ellas decidirán qué hacen.

Estaba confundida y la garganta me ardía como nunca. Me moví lentamente y la mujer me vio. Tenía el cabello color caramelo y los ojos del mismo tono ámbar que el hombre.

-oh, una de ellas ha despertado – me sonrió dulcemente - ¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?

-Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan – dije, omitiendo mi pasado – pero me llamaban Bella

-ya veo. Yo soy Esme Cullen, bienvenida. Estos son Carlisle, mi esposo y Edward nuestro hijo.

Al ver a Edward, me quede sin palabras. Era de tez pálida, ojos ámbar y cabello cobrizo. Me miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de hacer algo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo conmigo?

-no, no. Nada.

Días después, Rose y yo nos enteramos de lo que nos rodeaba. Los Cullen eran vampiros. Rose casi se muere, metafóricamente hablando, cuando supo. Yo estaba atónita. ¿Vampiros? Esto era una locura.

Con el tiempo, Rose y yo nos acostumbramos a ser lo que éramos y a la dieta de los Cullen. Con el tiempo, comprendí que esta era la familia que buscaba.

Aparte de una familia, encontré a mi alma gemela. Edward era lo que buscaba y más… era mi segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. Aun sabiéndolo, mi pasado colgaba de mi cuello, y era en sentido literal puesto que tenía la medalla de Jacob como muestra de este.

A pesar de mi perpetuo silencio, él me acompañaba cuando estaba leyendo u oyendo música en la sala de la casa en la que estábamos. Me parecía que lo hacía para que me acostumbrara a tenerlo cerca y que pretendía algo. Lo más lógico para mi es que me estaba cortejando, pero no consentía esto en totalidad. Yo estaba de luto por mi pasado, especialmente por las cosas que le había hecho al primer amor de mi vida. Cada noche, me escabullía al bosque y, después de caminar, miraba la medalla que tenía colgada al cuello. Era un eterno recordatorio de mi estupidez.

Y se acrecentó aún más. Los Cullen decidieron trasladarse nuevamente y se dirigieron al sureste del país. Su destino me congeló.

-¿A dónde nos mudamos, Esme? –pregunté, llena de curiosidad

-aun no lo sé… Carlisle dijo que al sureste había una buena universidad y que ahí podían estudiar lo que desearan. Dijo que está en** Ithaca**.

-…- esto no me puede estar pasando. Debo estar escuchando mal - ¿una universidad? ¿Cuál es esa?

-la Universidad de **Cornell** – dijo Carlisle, entrando en compañía de Edward – ahí pueden estudiar tranquilamente y sin ningún problema.

-¿C-Cornell?- tartamudeé, sorprendida - ¿es…? ¿Es en serio?

-claro que es enserio. Edward dijo que se había interesado en _**Ciencias Veterinarias.**_

Me sentí como si la tierra me estuviese tragando en un pozo de arenas movedizas. ¿Era una broma del destino o qué? La persona a la que amaba, y que había muerto por un arranque de celos injustificados de mi parte, había estudiado ESA carrera en ESA universidad. La vida estaba devolviéndome con creces la culpa que cargaba y que, hacia poco, estaba olvidando.

-¿te pasa algo, Bells? – Rosalie me pregunto al verme distraída – no has respondido a lo que te dijeron

-disculpa, me quede pensando ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-estábamos preguntándote qué es lo quieres cursar, así que deja de estar volando en esa nubecita tuya y responde – espetó Edward

-no me hables de esa forma, no tienes derecho a tratarme así ¿me oyes? – respondí, llena de ira al ver que me juzgaba sin conocerme, cosa que esperaba lo alejara de alguien como yo – Literatura estaría bien.

Nos inscribimos y comenzamos el día estipulado por la directiva. Decidí dar una vuelta para conocer todo el campus y me dirigí a cada una de las facultades, dejando para el final la más temida para mí: Ciencias Veterinarias. Creí que no sería tan mala idea

Y vaya que estaba equivocada. En el diario mural estaban las fotografías de los alumnos más destacados de otras generaciones;**_ Jacob estaba entre ellos_**. Se le mencionaba como un alumno responsable, puntual, dedicado a su estudio y de buena familia. También se mencionaba que no había podido recibirse debido a las deudas de su padre, lo que provocó que la familia perdiera todo lo que tenía luego de su muerte en un accidente de tráfico junto a su esposa.

Era increíble saber, después de algunos años, que él no se había graduado. August decía que el talento no era reconocido por ningún estado ni por una institución. Esto lo negaba; la universidad lo reconocía como uno de los mejores… y ahora ya no estaba aquí para saberlo, lo único que quedaba de él era la medalla que ahora estaba en mi cuello

-esto es lo que queda de uno de tus mejores alumnos, querida facultad… - solloce, aferrando la medalla a mi pecho – _y todo por mi culpa…_

Me retire de ahí antes de que alguien me oyera y mal interpretara lo que estaba diciendo. Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase para intentar borrar lo ocurrido… pero no fue así.

Al llegar a casa, Edward estaba leyendo un libro para sus clases y me detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a la escalera.

_**-¿de dónde conocías a Jacob Jankowski?**_

-¿disculpa?

-te oí. Decías que esa medalla que tienes en el cuello era lo único que quedaba de él. Eso me hace suponer que lo conociste ¿Dónde fue y por qué dijiste eso?

-¿estabas espiándome?

-solo salía de mi clase y te vi ahí… eso no es espiar

-pero si me escuchaste, eso es espiar.

-deja de dar rodeos y respóndeme

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no eres nada mío. Te comportas como si yo fuera tu… - me quedé callada, sabiendo lo que estuve a punto de decir: "tu esposa" o "tu novia"- déjame en paz

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-nada. Ya déjame en paz

-ah, no – dijo, bloqueándome el paso a la escalera – tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que no me hayas respondido.

-es algo que no te incumbe, así que no insistas.

-sé que ocultas algo, así que suéltalo de una vez.

_-déjame-en-paz._

**-no-hasta-que-respondas.**

-_**vete-al-diablo**_.-espeté, tratando de irme

Edward, ya molesto, me cerró el paso y me agarró de un brazo.

-¡habla de una vez! ¡Ya me tienes harto con tanto misterio! ¿Acaso ocultas que tú lo mataste?

-…-me quede muda, en cierto sentido yo había sido la causante de su muerte - ¿Quién te ha dicho que soy una asesina? No me conoces, Masen. Déjame en paz de una buena vez por todas.

-no hasta que me respondas.

Suspire y le conté todo. De cómo había conocido a August y a Marlena en el Circo de los Hermanos Benzini y de cómo Jacob había aparecido en 1931. Obviamente, conté lo ocurrido en medio de todas las funciones y su muerte a manos de Earl, quien había actuado bajo las ordenes de August, quien, a su vez, actuaba bajo su ira y mis celos. Al terminar, mostré la cadena que había pertenecido a Jacob, la cual estaba en mis manos.

-eso era todo lo que deseabas saber. Lo único que quedó de él fue esta medalla y el reconocimiento en el mural de la facultad en Cornell. – Dije, abatida y deprimida por recordar todo – ahora, con tu permiso, me voy a mi cuarto. Tengo que hacer un informe para mi clase de mañana.

Esperaba que eso lo alejara de mí y que olvidara sus cortejos, yo no le convenía como compañera.

Llevaba demasiado remordimiento como para borrarlo de la noche a la mañana y hacer sufrir a alguien por mi cruz. Además, él no se merecía algo tan horrible como cargar con mi pasado y mis estúpidos errores.


End file.
